AWKWAAARD
by reeyachan
Summary: A 9-year old Killua discovers something inside their house in the middle of the night that he could never, not ever, find an answer to for the rest of his life. A weird Illumi and Killua shortfic XD


A/N: This is based on a true story; from my friend (who is a _girl_) XD I just had to elaborate and write about it HxH style, and because Illumi and Killua are so darn cute when put together in a weird humor fic. Gyiihi~

Are you sure you want to read this? It's weird, I must warn you XD

DISCLAIMER: I only illustrated.

* * *

******AWKWAAARD**

The corridors were dark, the candle lights were dim, and the ends of each hallway fade into pitch black. It was midnight. The Zoldyck mansion has always been dark and cold, but the night made the family of assassins' home a dead man's coffin. It was quiet, and only slight cold gusts of wind can be heard flying inside its hollow-blocked walls. It was a cold, dead silence, and everyone was asleep… except for Killua.

The nine year-old silver haired kid silently and gracefully skated towards the kitchen–hands inside his pockets, face so expressionless as ever–to get a glass of something to drink. No action inside their house kept him bored–Silva and Illumi were out on different assignments, he didn't want to talk to his mother Kikyo, Zeno couldn't get the new generation's choice of words, Kalluto was of course always with their mother, and he'd rather not try and talk to Milluki–he tried some pranks but he eventually got tired of them. Skating around the house and playing with Mike was no fun now either. He has been doing that since he was a baby. He wanted to see something new, feel something fresh, and find out about something he did not know before. Killua tried achieving that by watching TV and playing video games. Killing wasn't fun at all now.

He stepped his left foot on the floor to stop the rolling of the wheels of his skateboard the moment he reached the front of the refrigerator–tumbler in one hand. He opened the two-door fridge and scanned the pitchers. There was water, beer, wine, orange juice, milk, and energy drinks. He grimaced. _Damn it. Even this fridge is boring._ After a minute of groaning and cursing of his boring life, Killua finally hoisted the pitcher with the orange juice and opened the freezer for a Popsicle. He stuck it into his mouth and shut the refrigerator with his feet. He turned to the dining table to pour himself a glass of orange juice. _Guess I should sleep now after this,_ he thought as he pull the Popsicle off his mouth and lift the glass of orange juice with his other hand. But he froze half way when he gazed ahead. _What the…?_

"Oh, hey there, Killu."

It was the voice of someone he gets chills from when hearing it.

It was Illumi.

And he was naked.

The candle lights were enough for Killua to see his elder brother pausing in front of him, probably walking towards his room, wearing nothing but _nothing_. The silver haired kid's eyes grew wide, his senses were awake, and his thoughts were clearer. But he couldn't understand something. He opened his mouth for a question but his voice won't come out. His eyes did not know where to look. Illumi was just so… open.

For minutes they stood there–Illumi looking at Killua's face with that same old expressionless face of his, Killua staring at Illumi's whole being with a huge question mark on his face. What's inside his mind was the question: _Why is my brother home and why the hell is he walking around naked!?_

Illumi broke the ice first. He stepped forward. Killua stepped back. He blinked. "Why are you still up?" he asked coolly as if he wasn't naked in front of his 9-year old little brother.

Killua swallowed liquid to answer. He blinked and looked down, finding words. "Uh…" He then glanced at his glass of orange juice and held it up to show it to Illumi.

The latter nodded and a minute of staring at each other in an awkward silence started again.

The silver haired kid gulped and turned to his left, stepping foot on his skate board.

Illumi turned to the other side, ready to walk away. "Don't tell this to anybody."

Killua stuck the Popsicle to his mouth. "Agreed."

**END.**

* * *

****_If you have read this, please leave a review even if it's as senseless as the story XD Thank you!_


End file.
